Paw Prints on the Heart
by Jasper's Guardian Angel
Summary: The arrival of the Smith family sends the small town of Forks and nearby La Push into a tail spin. Set four months after the Cullens leave in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Paw Prints on the Heart**

**Summey: The arrival of the Smith family sets the small town of Forks and the nearby community of La Push into a tail spin and awakens secerts deeply hidden behind years of lies. Who is this mysterious family and what secerts do they hold? How do they fit into all the creepy things that have been happening lately? All is revealed here.**

**A/N: This story starts four months after the Cullens leave and Bella is finally getting over it and moving on thanks to her father, not Jacob, finally opening up and talking to her. Things are still weird between them so it shouldn't be too OOC (don't be afriad to tell me if it does so I can fix it in the next episode.) I should be putting out one or two episodes a week so stay tunned. Hope you like it.**

**Episode 1: Pilot**

It was a cool January day in Forks and by some miracle the sun was peaking from behind the clouds. Isabella Swan knew better then to hope it would stay that way all day. The weather man called for snow later on in the afternoon, so this was just the calm before the storm. She took a deep breath then finished of the last of her coffee, turning her attention away from the window and to the doorway her father Charlie Swan was now occupying.

Charlie looked like he had finally had a full nights sleep, and Bella regreted knowing it was her fualt for the bags and bruises that still lingered under her fathers eyes from months of tossing and turning and waking in the middle of the night to her screaming. Tonight had been the third in a row that the nightmares didn't plauge Bella's sleep and it had left both father and daughter pleased and well rested.

Charlie let out a sigh after he assessed his daughter and found no signs of her slipping back into the depression she had been in since _they_ had left. If someone had told Charlie a month ago that he would come down the stairs and find his daughter smiling again he probably wouldn't have believed them. Truth be told he had started to accept the fact that his daughter was slowely driving them both into insanity with her deep depression over that damn Cullen boy. It was a miracle, okay maybe it was more Sue Clearwater then a miracle, that Bella had finally come around. Charlie and Bella had had a long talk three days ago about what had really happened that day in the forest, which admittedly made Charlie hate Cullen more (something no one thought possible), and they both had a little cry over whether or not she was worthy of anything. Charlie was going to have to thank Sue for helping him out one of these days, perferably later when Charlie could think striaght.

Bella gave her father a geniue smile and pointed to the coffe machine. She didn't need to say a word, coffee was a very important item in the Swan household. Charlie rushed the counter and got himself a cup and drinked it straight, black, just the way he liked it. The first cup always had to be the strongest otherwise Charlie couldn't make it through the day doing just about nothing at the station. That reminded him about what awaited him at work today, the new guy Smith.

"Hey Bella," Charlie began as he sat down at the table "There is this new guy on the force and he has two kids in your grade, twins, it wouldn't be to much trouble for you to welcome them would it?"

"No of course not, Smith right, they have been the buzz around school for days, everyone wants to meet them." Bella said standing up and slipping her bag on. It made Charlie smile to know that his daughter was well enough to know about Forks High's gossip mill, she really was come out of her funk.

-JGA-

If the school had been buzzing yesterday it was swarming today. The new kids Ian and Lily Smith were the topic of everyones conversation. Naturally Jessica Stanely was going mad with it, she sat herself down at the table that was always occupied by Bella, Ben Cheasney, and Angela Weber in favor of her usual table by Mike Newton and Lauren just to grill Bella about what she knew of the twins.

"Oh come on Bella, their dad works with the Chief, you must know something" Jessica said in her usual winney voice. Angela rolled her eyes and continued to ignore her in favor for her food and Ben's ranting to Aaron about some video game, Rift. Bella on the other hand couldn't really ignore her, and was begginng to wish Jessica would go back to ignoring her the way she had been for months.

"I really think you know more then I do Jess." Bella said pushing her food around her plate with her fork, suddenely she wasn't so hungry anymore, in fact she felt sort of sick and had a bad feeling it wasn't Jessica that was making her stomach churn.

"... his sister seems like a bicth though, I mean she's freaking beautiful but her attitude needs some serious work. God, but back to Ian that boy is hot." Jessica rambled on.

"Well, and here I was worried the weather would ruin my tempature gage." A silky smooth vioce with a slight southern accent said from behind Jessica. Bella could have sworn the sun came out from behind the storm clouds and touched down on the tanned gods golden locks while song bird sung for heaven's fallen angel. Even Angela had her mouth dropped and wasd starring in apperaction.

It was funny how of all the things that happened that day Bella only remembered how good that boy looked in a tight pair of ranglers and how the green letterman adorned with a big white and green G made him look impossibly buff, and oh yeah wondering when he was going to sprout wings and fly back to heaven.

"Ho...ly Smokes" Angela said under her breath from beside Bella who was stupidly nodding in agreement.

"Hey Ian" Jessica said with a shit eating grin.

"And I'm Ben Cheasney, my girlfriend Angela Weber, Aaron White, and Bella Swan." Ben finished for a awestrucked Jessica who obviously wasn't going to introduce us.

"Hi, Ian Smith, and apparently I'm hot." They all laughed and like that Ian Smith found himself sitting down right in front of one Isabella Swan.

"So Ian how are you-" Jessica stopped talking and glared in the dierection of one of the tables near the door. "Mike!"

"Oh man, Jessica's a dead women." Ian said with a grin as he watched Jessica stomp up to the table where Mike was very obviously flirting with whom, judging by Ian's reaction, Bella assumed was Lily Smith.

"Why's that" Ben asked.

My sister is ruthless, and I think she just choose uh..." "Mike" Angela supplied. " Mike, yes she has choosen Mike as her shinney new toy."

They all laughed at the irony of what Ian had said remembering that just last year Bella had been Mike's shinney new toy. They all talked together for the rest of lunch. Ian, Aaron, and Ben had plans to see a new action movie at the cinema this weekend, and Ian had flirted mercily with Bella while still managing to be active in the conversation. None of them where happy to leave for class even though the boys all had Gym class next.

-JGA-

"Oh my gosh, Ian is amazing." Angela said slumping against the locker next to Bella, who riased her eyebrows at her freind and choose not to responed to it. A rush of nuasea hit Bella like a brick, making her lean into her locker for support, as fast as it had come it went.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked her eyes becoming worried as they trained themselves on Bella.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of a stomach ache." Bella replied fishing the last of her thing from her locker and shutting it tight.

"You too, I've been getting it in waves for three days now, must be something going around, huh?" Angela said as the made their way to the last class of the day, English.

"Must be." Bella mumbled.

-JGA-

_Life sucks, and so does Forks._ Lily Smith thought as she and her twin brother Ian. The Jerk had finally let her drive his "baby", an old beat up Ford truck that always seemed to be on it's last day until Ian "magically" fixed it. Her brother was a Jack-of-all-Trades kind of guy, he did everything. Lily was lucky if she could pump gas without help from someone. She wasn't smart like her brother, or athletic like her brother, she didn't have a positive like her brother; the only thing the twins seemed to have in common were their looks. That was what Lillian Jo Smith prided herself on, she wouldn't dare leave the house not looking her best. If looks was the only thing she had then she had to use it to her full potential. Lily was beautiful, her father called her his Texas Rose, and no one was going to take that away from her.

She hated everything about this little town and if her friends hadn't have cut her off for some unknown reason she would still be in Houston, where she belonged. She hated the her father mostly for taking a job so far away from everything she had known her whole life, and exiling her to the one place in the world that was different in every way for Houston, Texas.

She pulled into the Forks High School parking lot with a sneer and found a spot next to a truck that acctually looked more hidieous then the one she was driving.

"Welcome to Hell" Lily proclaimed with a sneer.

"You look so ugly when you do that" Ian said stepping out of the truck. Liliy followed suit and they headed to the front office.

"FYI, I never look ugly, unlike you."

"You may be wearing pink, but a swear your heart is black." Ian said in a mysterious tone. Lily just rolled her eyes at her dork of a brother and went inside. The blast of warmth that hit the twins was welcomed. They were both still getting used to the weather difference, which was a lot bigger then they orginally thought.

"Oh, hello you must be Ian and Lillian, I have your packets right here" a nice older lady at the front desk said as she handed the twins a folder of papers. "Everything you need is in there including a map, your class schdule, a lunch menu, and a form you'll need to get signed by all your teachers and return here afterschool."

"I guess I won't be skipping class today." Lily said once the were back outside and heading for class. Ian just shook his head and headed in the direction of the Science Hall, leaving his sister to work out her own problems. With a sigh of disgust and relief Lily made her way to the Math Hall.

There had been a time when she and her brother were so close poeple never called them by their names, just the twins. They did everything together, and told everything to each other. Those days were long over, they had ended right before Sophmore year when Ian had ditched her in favor of the "bad boys" in the community. That was how Lily saw them, of course everyone else in the community saw them as the good guys, "The Elite Hotties Club" her friend Chelsea had once called them. At first it had been cool, she and Ian had always joked about how he never hanged out with other guys, but then he started ignoring her completely. He always had to do something with the guys, go somewhere with the guys, hang the the guys. Eventually the twins became Ian and Lily, and Lily had lost her bet friend. That was about the time that Lily also became known as the big bitch of the family. At first it had bothered her that poeple thought that way of her but eventually she got over it and even encourged the talk, she was going to show them a bitch. She wasn't sure when the mask became her real face, when it took over the Lily she once knew and loved, but it was stuck, glued to her, and it wasn't coming off anytime soon.

She entered her Pre-Cal class and let her eyes sweep, she made a coughing noise and once she was sure she had the whole rooms attention she waltzed into the room like she owned the place and handed the slip to the teacher and short slim blonde lady who looked young enough to be a student.

"Well hello, Miss Smith, you make take a seat next to Mike Newton." the woman said handing Lily back her slip and pointing to where a tal blond haired blue eyed jock was standing. Lily made her way to the seat as the boy set back down.

"Mike" he said holding his hand out to shake once she set down.

"Lily" She said batting her eyes at him and taking his hands firmly in hers.

It was funny how the enter class was blah for both of them. Mike seemed to be trying to pay attention to the lesson on trig functions but his eyes keep wonder over to Lily. _Maybe Forks isn't so bad._ Lily thought with a wicked grin that had Mike licking his lips. _Oh yeah, score._

-JGA-

In Charlie Swan's office Eric Smith sat looking at his new boss from across the desk. Eric looked youthful and timeless like he always had, but there was a hard edge around him that Charlie had not seen in his old freind before.

"I have to thank you for helping me and my family Charlie" Eric said.

"I owe you one for having someone look after my girl when she was in Phoenix." Charlie said back smiling.

"I told you then I owed you one for that whole fiasco in Dallas. You've been a good friend to me Charlie."

"Just remember old friend I can only protect you for so long, don't make me regret it."

"Never old friend."

-JGA-

**Next on Paw Prints on the Heart: Strange things are happening around Forks and the Smith's are forced to keep their heads low. Meanwhile Forks High gossip mill is on the rise as relsionships are tested and a flu breaks out and at it's center, Angela Weber? And what in the world is up with Charlie Swan? Stay tuned for the next episode. **

**A/N: So tell me do you love it. Reviews please. I don't have words just note pad, so sorry for spelling and grammer errors no spell check unfortunately. **


	2. AN and Sneak Peak

**A/N: Hey I'm going to do this story a little different and actually get half way in before posting it. I also fixed the first episode up a bit and added some scenes. Untill I finish up the first half of the season I hope this sneak peak of my new comedy one-shot series coming soon will satisfy all you viewers.**

The day had started off normal enough in the Cullen home. most of the family was off hunting, leaving Bella, Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, and Emmett to their own devices at the house.

Bella was flipping through the many channels offered, while Jasper read a book on the couch across from her. Jacob and Nessie where on their fiftenth round of checkers, and were going strong. Jacob didn't seem to care that Nessie had beat him every single time and that the game had yet to become tiring to the young Hybrid.

Nessie had just beaten Jacob yet again bringing smiles to everyone in the rooms face, including Jasper, when Emmett emerged from upstairs somewhere.

"Uncle Emmy, can you get me a soda pop?" Nessie asked with a big grin. Soda pop was Nessie's new favorite human substance, it was almost tied for first with chocolate.

Emmett all to happy to comply with his neice's request set out to the Kitchen and returned in recored time with a can of Coca-Cola in his hand. That was when the day took a turn. Emmett went to open the soda for Nessie and apartently forgot about his strength because his busted the can and got soda on all of them.

Nessie and Jacob busted out luaghing, Bella and Jasper were far from happy about the soaking, exceptionally with it getting on Esme's carpet.

"Crap! Don't worry I'll get another one Ness!" Emmett shouted taking off into the Kitchen again. None of them knew it yet but it was going to get very wet inside the Cullen living room before the day was over.

**A/N: So what do you think so far, good. It's called Emmett Cullen vs. The Soda Can and it is just the first of a series of crazy events surrounding your favorite Twilight Characters. I hope that can take the place of me killing **_**Live Your Life Dot Com.**_


End file.
